I Would Have Done Anything
by Taranis Theia
Summary: Severus discovers that, even behind the Fidelius, Lily isn't as safe as he had thought- time to act and help the witch he has loved from the moment he saw her! On the night of Halloween 1981, he follows Voldemort to the Potter's house... Severus-centric.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything of the Harry Potter universe (including, sadly, Severus) belongs to J.K. Rowling, the most amazing author in the world. I'm making no money with this, the only thing I get out of this is a good laugh, or a good cry, for that matter.

Full summary: Severus has begged Dumbledore to hide the Potters and Lily especially. In a Death Eater meeting he discovers they are not as safe as he had thought- time to act and help the witch he has loved from the moment he saw her. One-sided Snilly mentioned.

This story was prompted by a little… part of HP & the deathly Hallows.

Chapter 33 The Prince's Tale p. 543-544 (british adult edition)

Excerpt:

"_Snape said nothing, but merely looked up at Dumbledore._

'_Hide them all (the Potters), then,' he croaked. 'Keep her (Lily) – them – safe. Please.'_

'_And what will you give me in return, Severus?'_

'_In – in return?' Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, 'Anything.'"_

So, just read on and enjoy.

The Dark Lord's high, cold laugh resonated in the cavernous room as he lifted the Cruciatus Curse and Severus watched on, while, with a slashing motion of the dark lord's wand and a rushing green light, the muggle-born witch died.

Her deep red hair spilling over the floor awakened the memory of another redheaded muggle-born. Although the two women didn't resemble each other at all – Lily was so much more beautiful and her hair just a shade lighter than the dead witch's – Severus couldn't quite shake off the feeling of dread.

The Dark Lord showed no mercy when it came to killing mudbloods. And – even if Severus didn't perceive her that way – Lily was a 'mudblood'.

Cold was creeping down his spine and he shuddered, concealing it immediately, in fear of the other Death Eaters noticing.

Surely Lily would be safe. Dumbledore had said she would be. He had reassured him and said they were protected by someone else. Severus had inquired further and even now that he knew that Lily was as safe as possible, he felt this creeping anticipation… of a fight, a struggle yet to come. A struggle that would involve Lily, Harry and her arrogant husband Potter. And the Dark Lord.

Severus knew how badly the Dark Lord wanted to kill Lily's son. And remembering he himself had been the one to deliver the prophecy to the Dark Lord, unknowingly betraying Lily… Lily.

Lily, who had never done any wrong. Lily, whom he had loved since he had first seen her on the playground, playing alongside her muggle sister… Lily, who had been a friend to him since he was 8 years old… his Lily. And he had damned her.

There he saw yet more proof of his evil. Severus didn't really intend it, he just brought about the death of everyone he ever cared about with his very presence in their lives. Because of him, he was sure, Lily would die.

The rational part of him knew that the Fidelius was the most powerful protection against the Dark Lord, that no one who intended harm would be able to get through to Lily – but.

The body of the muggle-born witch had been removed while he was thinking and now, the Dark Lord prowled the ranks of his Death Eaters, Wormtail scurrying after him like a lost puppy. Severus felt his face twist into a sneer.

"My faithful Death Eaters. Soon shall the time be upon us, when I will set out to kill the one destined to defeat me – but whom I will destroy before he even discovers his magic."

Low murmurs built in the ranks which were quelled at once by an impatient motion of the Dark Lord's hand.

"Soon, my faithful, soon, there will be nothing in our way, nothing to keep me from the domination of the wizarding world and nothing to hinder our rise to power. The power that rightly belongs to us, pure-blooded wizards!

This night will be the night I eliminate the last obstacle in our way, tonight, I triumph!"

Loud applause and cheering came from the Death Eaters and Severus joined in reluctantly.

He had no idea how the Dark Lord was supposed to kill Harry when he was safely behind the Fidelius charm's protection together with his mother… or had the Dark Lord found a way to break the enchantment? Had he found a way around the protection the charm provided?

…and what if the Dark Lord had somehow tortured the location out of the Secret Keeper? But Dumbledore had told him they had a trustworthy Secret Keeper… Severus needed to know.

Carefully, Severus stepped forward, his head downcast in apparent submission.

The Dark Lord noticed immediately. "Speak, Severus."

Steeling himself, Severus asked. "My lord, the old fool told me the Potters were protected by the Fidelius… how are you going to break that charm?" Severus winced inwardly. The question was very provocative and maybe a little too insolent. But, what was said was said.

Severus had been right to steel himself.

_Crucio!_

Excruciating pain flooded his whole body. Fortunately, the curse lifted a moment later. "Severus, you doubt me?" The Dark Lord's voice was soft, but dangerous nonetheless.

"No, master, I wouldn't dare doubt you! I had simply wondered…" Severus trailed off.

"You wondered, Severus? You have no reason to. I happen to have the Potters secret-keeper…"

Severus gasped inaudibly under his mask.

"… right here." The Dark Lord was caressing the side of Wormtail's face with one long finger. Wormtail looked ready to faint.

An unpleasant smile twisted the Dark Lord's face. "I now am privy to the exact location of the Potter's house on the highest hill in Godric's Hollow…"

"…the highest hill in Godric's Hollow…" Wormtail was echoing excitedly.

The Dark Lord continued talking but Severus was no longer listening.

The Dark Lord would really attack the Potters that night. And there would be nothing standing in his way. Nothing to prevent him from murdering Harry and… ultimately Lily as well… nothing… their protection had expired when Wormtail had betrayed them to the Dark Lord.

Nothing and no one would be protecting Lily… not even Potter. One couldn't count on Potter. Auror he may be but… against the Dark Lord, he stood no chance.

And Lily would be all on her own…

…and he, Severus Snape would be with her.

Without really thinking about it, Severus had made his decision. If no one helped her, he would. He would stop the Dark Lord. For Lily.

888

Severus shivered and pulled his long cloak tighter around himself. The chilly October air and the biting wind made his wait extremely uncomfortable.

Somewhere in the distance, he could hear children laughing and could make out some glowing pumpkins and was reminded that it was Halloween.

He had always liked Halloween, had never seen a reason to fear it – until now.

Severus knew of the Dark Lord's obsession with the perfection of a killing. The Dark Lord planned every move and he took into account every circumstance. And if the circumstances weren't right or not dramatic enough (which equalled 'not right'), he wouldn't strike.

But Severus knew that this night was perfect for the Dark Lord. It was a dark night and a symbolic one. Very good circumstances for killing your one mortal enemy.

And Severus waited.

And waited.

And waited no more.

A sharp, but low crack announced the arrival of the Dark Lord. His black, long robes swirled around him and he strode up the street, his gait purposeful.

Severus could sense the excitement and determination emanating from the Dark Lord in waves. He was twirling his long yew wand in his unnaturally long fingers as he climbed the hill.

Severus had no idea how he was supposed to follow the Dark Lord into the Potter's house, he didn't know the location and would be prevented from entering by the Fidelius charm.

He walked out behind the bushes he had been crouching and hiding behind and quickened his pace so as to catch up with the Dark Lord. He would have to take him out before he reached the protection of the Fidelius. How, he didn't know. It was the Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in the world –except for Dumbledore maybe. But Severus wasn't Dumbledore and although he was powerful he didn't stand a chance against his master.

He ran a short distance, treading carefully and softly so as to not alert the Dark Lord to his presence.

At last, he saw the dark figure of the Dark Lord a few meters ahead and was about to shoot an Avada Kedavra (for good measure – you never knew with the Dark Lord) when he crested the hill and saw a house.

Momentarily, he was stunned before he realized what this meant. Somehow, he was able to see the Potter's house. And seeing it meant he would be able to enter it.

He tucked his wand up his sleeve, deciding to wait for the perfect moment to strike. He quickened his pace again.

With an imperious wave of his wand, the Dark Lord opened the heavy iron gates to the Potter's grounds, without a sound. He never broke his stride and soon reached the front door to the house.

Severus was only meters behind him, finally having cast a disillusionment charm. He knew that most probably the Dark Lord would look right through it, but he still felt it provided him with a tiny bit of protection.

The Potters' house loomed before them, the windows dark except for one on the first floor, where Severus could make out the figure of Lily, cradling something in her arms, presumably Harry.

He wished fervently she would turn around, see the Dark Lord on their door step and flee, but she didn't.

When Voldemort stopped, Severus stopped, too. He watched as the Dark Lord muttered a spell and a bright light engulfed the lock. A moment later, the door clicked open, silently.

Severus wanted to scream, to warn Lily, hell, even James Potter of the danger which was slowly creeping through their house, intent on finding and killing them.

But no sound left his lips as he followed the Dark Lord into the house.

Severus felt that his mind was in a daze, but at the same time he felt strangely aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly, James Potter was in the entrance hall with them, saw the Dark Lord and shouted something. Severus had no idea why everything seemed so fuzzy. Dread was pooling in his stomach.

Severus would normally have laughed at what happened next. James Potter, like the foolish Gryffindor he was, faced the Dark Lord, his wand held aloft, shouting for Lily to save herself.

Abruptly, Severus knew that now was the moment to strike, to finally kill the Dark Lord, but he couldn't get his hands to move and neither could he utter a spell. He was utterly frozen as he watched when Voldemort sent a very familiar green curse at his childhood rival.

The man crumbled to the floor, eyes wide open and empty.

The Dark Lord simply stepped over the body and continued upstairs, from where the crying of a baby could be heard.

But Severus didn't move. Couldn't move. He was staring at James Potter, at the way he lay there, the life gone from his eyes.

The eyes that had looked at him in disdain and hatred in his past, held no expression now.

Severus tried to grasp that James Potter had just ceased to exist, but he just couldn't.

Only the sound of shouting coming from the first floor made him snap out of it.

Lily! Suddenly, everything he had felt before Potter had been killed flooded him. Dread. Fear for Lily. She needed to live. He needed to save her!

His feet moved of their own accord and he ran up the stairs faster than he had ever run before.

'Step aside, silly girl.'

He looked around frantically, trying to get his bearings.

Severus heard Lily plead with Voldemort, but Severus knew it would be futile. Unless he reached her…

He saw the open door and Lily and the Dark Lord just beyond it. The Dark Lord stood with his back to Severus.

Lily was moving over to the crib and stood before it protectively. Her face was serious, but he could see a deep love and pain reflected in her eyes. She looked strangely resigned.

He suddenly knew that it was the moment to strike. He raised his wand and mentally shouted an _Avada Kedavra!_

At the same moment, Severus saw a green light building at the point of the Dark Lord's wand, speeding toward Lily.

A second before the jet of sickly green reached Lily, Severus processed what he saw and cried a helpless denial, feeling his very being shatter.

In that tenth of a second, Lily's eyes shifted over to rest on him, recognition dawning in her eyes. Then, the killing curse hit her, extinguishing the light that had come to her eyes upon seeing him. The eyes as green as the curse that had taken their life, went dead and became empty.

Severus lurched forward, never noticing his own killing curse hitting the Dark Lord. He rushed over to Lily, searching her deep green eyes for a sign of life, never finding it.

He desperately clutched at her, crushing her limp body against him, trying to comprehend.

Severus' head swam in denial, his hands shaking and his soul trembling, he shook Lily again and again, but her body was heavy and unresponsive.

Suddenly calm, he let her body slide to the floor and stood, feeling utterly numb.

He went over to Harry's crib and saw two teary green eyes stare back at him. Severus broke down again, took Harry into his arms and seeing into his eyes, stifled a sob that threatened to tear him apart.

"Lily.", he whispered, choking on her name. "Lily." Again and again.

Harry was silent in his arms, serious eyes seeming to look right into his soul, accusing him.

Severus sobbed again. "I wanted to save her! I should have saved her, I should have!", he cried, his tears running down his face in rivulets.

The green gaze never left his. It calmed Severus slightly and with trembling arms, he lifted Harry to hold him aloft at eye-level. "I would have done anything to save them!", he said with desperate fierceness.

"Anything…", Severus whispered brokenly, averting his eyes, unable to meet the gaze of Lily's child.

Severus' mind shut down, then.

He knelt next to Lily's lifeless body, still cradling Harry in his arms, and stared blankly ahead, broken.

That was how, eventually, Albus Dumbledore and the order would find him.

888

What do you think? Any good? I'd appreciate your opinion!

Taranis


End file.
